Vampiros por accidente
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, Duncan y Courtney son convertidos en vampiros, ¿que les espera ahora?
1. El comienzo

Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia que seguro les llamara la atención porque la trama es de lo más loca xD

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia u.u) _

**Nota:** total drama nunca paso

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó un día cualquiera en la preparatoria wolfberg, (<em>premio para el que descubra de donde proviene ese nombre xD) <em>era tarde y todos los alumnos estaban saliendo para ir a sus casas.

—Hola viejo—dijo saludo Geoff, el chico mas fiestero del colegio.

—Que onda hermano— respondió Duncan, un chico punk con pinta de delincuente.

—que te parece si….

—Hola chicos — dijo un tercer chico, su nombre trent, era un gran guitarrista.

—Hola trent— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—que les parece si vamos a….

—Hola muchachos—saludaron tres chicas, bridgette una chica que amaba el medio ambiente, era la novia de geoff, gwen una gótica que sabía mucho sobre arte, era la novia de trent y Courtney una CIT que era la presidenta de la clase y novia de Duncan.

— ¡podrían dejarme hablar! — dijo geoff todo alterado.

—Bien, tranquilízate cariño— lo calmo bridgette.

—les decía que si vamos a un nuevo café que está cruzando el parque— por fin les dijo geoff.

—claro, todo con tal de no llegar a mi casa, reprobé biología y mi papa dijo que si reprobaba de nuevo me quitaría mi moto por una semana—dijo Duncan preocupado.

—Te dije que estudiaras para el examen, pero no, tú querías irte de parranda con geoff y dj— le dijo Courtney molesta.

—oye fue por una buena causa— le dijo el recordando que ese día le habían robado los pantalones a Harold en su cita con leshawna y por eso el resto de la cita Harold estuvo en ropa interior.

¿quieres ir gwen? — le pregunto trent.

—Claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer—le respondió.

—muy bien entonces ¡vamos! —dijo geoff muy animado.

Todos fueron en dirección al parque mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa de la escuela, de los chismes que habían escuchado, de sus fines de semana, de cualquier cosa. Llegaron al café y estuvieron ahí hasta que se les dio la gana, cuando salieron ya era de noche pero no les importo y regresaron por el parque.

—Hay, el parque de noche da mucho miedo—dijo un poco asustada bridgette, pues jamás había estado en el parque a esa hora.

—no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo es el parque— trato de tranquilizarla geoff.

—Tienes razón— le respondió y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¿porque tú nunca haces eso court?, — le pregunto Duncan.

—porque no quiero—le dijo ella— además, se que si alguien nos ataca tanto tu como yo lo acabaríamos—

—Sí, una vez Courtney y yo estábamos en la calle y un tipo quiso asaltarnos pero antes de que pudiera empezar a correr Courtney ya lo había golpeado hasta desmayarlo—dijo recordando gwen.

¿intentaron asaltarte gwen?— pregunto preocupado trent.

—pues acabo de decirlo ¿o no? — respondió ella divertida.

—qué bueno que no te paso nada, porque si te pasa algo yo no sé qué haría— dijo el triste.

—ahh cariño— y lo beso en los labios por unos segundos.

— ¿que a mí no me toca nada de amor? — pregunto decepcionado Duncan.

—ya ya pues, deja de hacer pucheros no te queda— le dijo Courtney y después lo beso también.

—Así está mejor— dijo él.

Después de caminar unos minutos pararon en seco.

—Creo que escuche algo— dijo trent.

—Tal vez fue un búho— respondió Courtney.

—no se escucho como un búho— le dijo el— pero creo que tienes razón—

Caminaron un poco más.

—Lo volví a escuchar— volvió a decir trent.

—Que podrá ser— se pregunto gwen.

— ¡ahh! — Grito bridgette — geoff atrás de ti —

En ese momento geoff se dio la vuelta y lo que vio lo dejo helado, atrás de el estaba un muchacho pálido de pelo negro, completamente vestido de negro, de ojos grises y dos enormes colmillos que salían de su boca. Todos empezaron a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban pero el muchacho los alcanzo rápido.

— ¡¿Qué quieres? — le pregunto espantada Courtney.

El muchacho no le respondió y en cambio se le abalanzo encima de ella y la mordió en el cuello dejándola inconsciente.

— ¡no!, ¡princesa! — grito Duncan preocupado por Courtney, corrió directo hacia ella pero justo cuando se arrodillo para ver si estaba bien el muchacho lo ataco mordiéndolo también en el cuello.

— ¡Duncan! — grito gwen, fue a ayudarlo pero cuando llego el chico misterioso también la mordió.

— ¡gwen! —grito preocupado trent, fue a darle auxilio pero paso la misma suerte.

—Geoff tengo miedo— dijo llorando bridgette.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien— le dijo geoff, aunque sabía que no sería así.

El muchacho termino su labor y los mordió a ambos, al ver su cometido se desapareció a mitad del parque dejándolos a todos inconscientes en la parte más alejada del mismo.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? (grillos) se ve que les encanto ¬¬<p>

Esto se me ocurrió gracias a una amiga de la escuela que me metió a los vampiros en la mente y después de pensar unos momentos esto nació xD

Esta es mi cuarta historia, voy por buen camino ^^

**¡Dejen reviews! :DD **

Bye :)


	2. Ventanas, espejos y perfumes rotos

¡Aquí está el tan esperado segundo capítulo! :DD , me alegra que les gusten las historias de vampiros porque yo las amo :3. Tenía pensado subir este capítulo más tarde pero con todo este asunto de que ya salió amanecer (que por cierto aun no he ido a ver :/ ) no me pude resistir a subirlo hoy, además ¿recuerdan a mi amiga que me metió los vampiros en la cabeza? Pues le conté que subiría el capitulo gracias a sus influencias y me empezó a molestar sobre los derechos de autor y que no se que, así que casi me arrepentí de haberle dicho ¬¬ , pero bueno no los entretengo mas:

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia u.u)_

* * *

><p>Ya empezaba a amanecer, todos seguían tirados en medio del parque, hasta que empezaron a despertar…..<p>

—haa, mi cabeza— se quejaba Duncan.

—Pensé que moriríamos, que bueno que no fue así—dijo aliviada Bridgette— me mentiste— le dijo enojada a Geoff y después lo golpeo.

—oye ¿porque me pegas? — dijo adolorido Geoff.

—Dijiste que estaríamos bien y no fue así— le respondió.

—bueno tal vez si mentí un poco, pero ahora si estamos bien— le dijo calmándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—En eso tienes razón, el tipo ese ya se largo— dijo de pronto Trent— ¿estás bien gwen? —

—Si eso creo—respondió cansada—anoche sí que sentí algo entre emoción y miedo—

—Yo solo sentí miedo—dijo Bridgette.

—yo solo estaba preocupado por la princesa—dijo Duncan—un momento…. ¡Courtney! —

De pronto se volteo para verla, aun estaba inconsciente sobre el piso.

—Vamos, despierta amiga—dijo preocupada Bridgette, empezando a moverla para intentar despertarla.

Siguieron moviéndola pero no reaccionaba, estaban comenzando a preocuparse.

—Tengo una idea—dijo Trent emocionado — ¡COURTNEY!, ¡DUNCAN Y HEATHER SE ESTAN BESANDO!

En ese momento Courtney más rápida que un rayo se levanto.

— ¡¿QUE? —pregunto furiosa—Duncan date por muerto ¡a mí nadie, repito NADIE me engaña! —le grito. (N/a: jajaja si claro, dime eso en DTGM ¬¬').

—cálmate princesa no me estoy besando con nadie—dijo el intentando calmarla—Elvis solo lo dijo para que despertaras, ya que estabas inconsciente—

— ¿eso es cierto? —les pregunto a todos.

— ¡sí! —respondieron.

—Está bien—dijo poco convencida, luego volteo a ver a Gwen y se sorprendió al ver que en su cuello había una especie de marca.

—Gwen, ¡mira tú cuello! —le grito Courtney.

Ella entonces obedeció y se espanto al ver la marca que había visto Courtney.

—haa, ¡¿que tengo en el cuello? — grito asustada.

—Haber— dijo Duncan, que al ver la marca empezó a reír a carcajadas—hay Elvis, para la próxima se mas cuidadoso, así no le dejas chupetones a Gwen—

—Cállate Duncan—le dijo enojado _y sonrojado _Trent—además, eso no es un chupetón, tal vez me falla la vista, pero parece que es una mordedura de vampiro— le dijo recordando que gracias a Gwen, había visto muchas películas de vampiros.

—Sí parece eso viejo, además tu también tienes una marca en el cuello Duncan— hablo Geoff.

—Tú también la tienes Geoff—dijo asustada bridgette.

—Y tu Bridgette—le dijo Courtney igualmente asustada.

—creo que todos la tenemos—dijo Duncan recalcando lo obvio.

—Supongo que el tipo que nos mordió anoche era un vampiro—dijo pensando Trent.

—sí, sobre todo por cómo se veía, tan… demacrado—secundo Courtney.

— ¿creen que ahora seamos vampiros? —pregunto Gwen un poco emocionada.

—No lo sé, aunque eso sería genial—respondió Duncan feliz.

Se quedaron pensativos hasta que recordaron que debían ir a sus casas, no habían aparecido en toda la noche y sus padres deberían de estar preocupados.

Así que se fueron a sus respectivas casas, dando gracias a dios que ese día era sábado y no debían ir a la escuela, todos tuvieron que dar muy buenas escusas a sus padres para explicar su ausencia, a la mayoría le fue bien pero Courtney que tenia padres muy estrictos, fue castigada por una semana sin su PDA.

Todos pasaron un extraño fin de semana, ya que notaron algunos cambios que comenzaron espantarlos, por ejemplo Bridgette que siempre fue vegetariana de corazón, le empezó a llamar la atención la carne, Duncan al que le encantaba broncearse, ahora cada vez que se quedaba mucho tiempo al sol sentía que se quemaba, Courtney que siempre dormía muy bien ahora tenía insomnio y no se cansaba en el día , Geoff que siempre le encanto el ajo en la pizza, ahora lo aborrecía, Trent que siempre perdía en las carreras que hacía con sus hermanos, ahora las ganaba sin ningún problema y Gwen que antes no era capaz de cargar algo pesado, ahora podía cargar el sofá de su sala , todo eso era extraño, pero no tan extraño como las otras cosas que les ocurrieron así que decidieron contárselo a sus amigos en la escuela.

* * *

><p>Ya en la escuela….<p>

—Wow, no van a creer lo que me ha pasado el fin de semana—decía emocionado Trent.

—no te hagas ilusiones, creo que a todos nos pasaron cosas interesantes el fin de semana, ¿o me equivoco? — dijo con su actitud de siempre, Duncan.

Todos negaron con sus cabezas.

—bueno, ¿quién quiere ser el primero en contarnos? —pregunto Geoff.

—Ya que—dijo Courtney.

— ¡pues cuenta! — dijo desesperada Gwen.

—Eso hago —dijo enojada.

_Flashback_

_Pov Courtney_

_Cuando llegue a mi casa después de despertar en el parque, después de que nos atacara ese vampiro de cuarta, me recibieron mis padres, los cuales no estaban muy contentos…._

— _¡COURTNEY ANELLE SMITH!_—_me grito mi padre furioso…._

* * *

><p>— Espera un segundo— interrumpió Duncan.<p>

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Courtney molesta, no les gustaba cuando la interrumpían.

— ¿tu segundo nombre es _anelle_? — dijo Duncan estallando en risas, cosa que no le gusto a Courtney.

Así que lo pateo en sus partes nobles y luego le dijo enojada:

—si Duncan, ¿algún problema? —

—No, para nada—le respondió adolorido, dándole a entender a Courtney que podía seguir.

* * *

><p>— <em>¿Por qué no llegaste anoche? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!<em> —_grito esta vez mi madre._

_Yo tenía un poco de miedo, cuando mis padres se enfurecen es señal de que habrán desgracias, pero lo que me preocupaba era ¿qué mentira les diría?_

—_lo siento mama, es que me quede en casa de bridgette a hacer una tarea muy importante y se me olvido por completo decirles_—_dije esperando que me creyeran._

—_Mmm está bien, como es la primera vez tu castigo no será severo_—_dijo mi papa. _

—_bien, ¿Cuál es?_ —_pregunte con miedo._

—_te quitaremos tu PDA por una semana—dijeron los dos._

_Yo estaba muy enojada, no soy NADA sin mi PDA pero tenía que aceptar ya que de parte de ellos era un castigo muy suave._

—_Ok—dije y subí a mi habitación enojada._

_Ya en mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama furiosa sin hacer nada ya que cuando me acostaba solo usaba mi PDA. Intente hacer cualquier cosa escuchar música, arreglarme, ordenar mi cuarto, mi tarea no porque esa ya la había hecho, ver la tele, pero nada servía, me puse de nuevo furiosa hasta rompí un cepillo de mi tocador ¡y era mi favorito!, Estaba tan pero tan enojada que grite pero algo raro paso, cuando grite se rompieron absolutamente TODOS los vidrios que habían en mi cuarto, las ventanas, mi espejo, mis perfumes TODO, me espante yo reconozco que grito demasiado pero en todas las ocasiones esto no paso, ni una sola vez._

_Escuche que mis papas subían a ver qué había pasado, cuando entraron me preguntaron y yo solo les dije que estaba acostada y de pronto los vidrios se rompieron _—_Creo que estar con Duncan me ha enseñado a mentir— ellos me creyeron, dijeron que llamarían a alguien para reparar todo y se fueron._

_Me quede en shock ¿cómo había podido hacer eso? Deje de preguntármelo y me fui a dormir pero eso también salió mal ¡no podía dormir! Al contrario, me sentía más activa pero que recuerde no había tomado café ni nada que pudiera provocarlo hasta que un pensamiento cruzó mi mente —los vampiros no duermen— me espante ¿yo era un vampiro? Me quede con ese pensamiento hasta que amaneció, si, no dormí toda la noche anterior ¿y saben que fue lo más extraño? No me canse absolutamente nada en la mañana, pensé que hacer y llegue a la conclusión de decírselo a mis amigos en la escuela._

_Fin flashback_

—Wow, eso sí fue extraño amiga—dijo gwen sorprendida.

— ¡nooo! — grito Duncan.

— ¿qué pasa viejo? —pregunto Geoff.

—si Courtney ya me gritaba feo antes, imagínense ahora, ¡quedare sordo! —respondió preocupado.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Duncan, claro, todos menos Courtney.

—muy bien, ahora ¿quién mas quiere decirnos su experiencia? —pregunto Courtney.

—yo—

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Jajaja hasta ahí le dejo por dos razones: 1.-<em>porque el capitulo se haría demasiado largo y 2.- porque mi cerebro no da para más xD<em>

¿Qué les pareció?, tuve un momento de inspiración y no lo desaproveché.

Ya saben lo que le paso a Courtney en su fin de semana, ahora ¿quien sigue? eso lo dejo a petición de ustedes, díganme por review quien quieren que sea el siguiente, el más votado ganara.

**¡Dejen review! :DD **

Bye :)


	3. El gemelo bondadoso

Hola a todos! Lamento, de veras lamento haberme tardado TANTOOO en actualizar, pero me dio un bloqueo y además ando con la depresión de que me voy a mudar y no quiero , pero bueno el caso es que ya tengo el capitulo xD.

Recuerdan las votaciones? Pues aquí están para que vean quien gano.

Geoff: 1 Bridgette: 2 Trent: 3 Gwen: 1 Duncan: 4

Muy bien, felicidades para los que ganaron :D

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen**_ (por desgracia u.u) _

* * *

><p>— Yo — dijo Duncan.<p>

—muy bien entonces comienza — le cedió la palabra Courtney.

—Ok— comenzó.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Pov Duncan_

_Cuando todos salimos del bosque yo fui directo a mi casa, estaba un poco preocupado, cuando mis padres se enteraran de que había reprobado biología me quitarían mi moto y sin mi moto no podría ir a la escuela con onda, tendría que ir en autobús como un nerd._

_Llegue a mi casa y abrí la puerta, ellos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, hasta que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, mi mama corrió a abrazarme y mi padre me veía con una cara de enojo, como siempre._

— ¿_donde estuviste bebe? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!_ — _me pregunto mi mama._

—_Estaba por ahí, además, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas "bebe" — le reclame, a veces mi madre podía ser muy molesta._

— _lo siento, pero es que tu siempre serás mi bebe — y después me empezó a agarrar las mejillas._

—_De seguro estabas robando alguna tienda, que otra cosa podría esperar de ti — hablo mi padre molesto._

—_muchas cosas pero esta vez no, fui con Geoff a una fiesta, pero me canse tanto que me quede a dormir ahí, el me prometió que les avisaría pero por lo que veo al estúpido se le olvido por andar tragándose con Bridgette —le mentí, al fin y al cabo siempre le mentía._

— _¡no uses ese vocabulario enfrente de mi Duncan! — me grito, y ahora que lo veo, cada vez que me grita le sale una vena en la frente, asco._

—_lo que sea, el caso es que fue culpa de Geoff—volví a decir._

—_está bien, los muchachos no me han reportado nada serio así que te creo, ahora ¿cuánto sacaste en biología? — diablos, ¿que nada se le escapa?_

— _7 — desee con todas mis fuerzas que me creyeran. _

—_ya enserio ¿cuánto sacaste? — maldito universo._

—_está bien, reprobé — ahora el castigo._

—_Hay Duncan, porque no te aplicas en la escuela, piensa en tu futuro cariño—me dijo decepcionada mi madre._

—_si piensa en tu futuro, porque el día de mañana no podrás mantener a Courtney asaltando bancos— siguió mi padre, la verdad poco me importaba, ya tenía el futuro planeado, Courtney trabajaría siendo abogada y por lo que se, los abogados ganan mucho, asunto resuelto, aunque….tal vez trabaje en el centro de tatuajes de la ciudad._

* * *

><p>—hey, hey, hey— interrumpió Courtney.<p>

—¿que? — pregunto molestoDuncan.

— ¿cómo que trabajaras en un centro de tatuajes? Para nada, tú trabajaras en un lugar decente, no en un sucio lugar de maleantes—le ordeno.

—oye eso ofende—respondió Duncan con el seño fruncido—yo trabajare donde se me pegue la gana, tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes—

— ¡soy tu novia! —le grito en la cara Courtney.

—chicos, ¿que no pueden dejar de pelear por lo menos un segundo? Es frustrante—lo paro Gwen.

— ¡tú no te metas! — le grito Courtney furiosa.

— ¡no le grites a Gwen! —le grito Trent a Courtney.

— ¡no le grites a Courtney! —le grito Duncan.

— ¡no le grites a Trent! — le grito Gwen.

— ¡no le grites a Duncan! — volvió a gritar Courtney.

— ¡¿PODRIAN CALLARSE? —les gritaron Geoff y Bridgette al mismo tiempo con una mirada asesina.

—está bien, ya, sigue con la historia Duncan— accedió Courtney a regañadientes.

—Con gusto—

* * *

><p>—<em>Eso no es de su incumbencia, ahora digan de una vez el castigo<em>— _no quería sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía, además la espalda estaba matándome, gracias a haber dormido en el piso._

—_te quitaremos tu motocicleta por una semana_, _lo siento cariño, pero debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos_— _si claro, llevan diciéndome eso desde que tenía cinco años._

—_como sea_—_respondí simplemente y después subí a mi habitación, mi (en estos momentos) amada habitación, entre y me recosté en la cama a ver la televisión, me hubiera gustado salir con la princesa hoy, pero de seguro está castigada y no me lastimare mas la espalda subiendo en el árbol para meterme por la ventana._

_Empecé a cambiar los canales hasta que di con un programa que se llamaba "supernatural", era de unos tipos que tenían poderes especiales, uno atravesaba paredes, otro echaba fuego de las manos, una chica podía ver el futuro y por ultimo un enano podía multiplicarse, el me llamo la atención, ese poder era genial, ¿se imaginan? Dos Duncans ¿o tres? ¿O diez? El mundo al fin se llenaría de belleza, me quede con ese pensamiento hasta que me quede dormido._

_**2 horas despues...**_

—_Duncan….despierta…_— _escuche, de seguro era mi madre levantándome para bajar a comer._

_Abrí los ojos y ahí, enfrente de mí, vi lo que ni en un millón de años pensé que vería._

_¡Brad Pitt en persona!_

* * *

><p>Courtney, Gwen y Bridgette le dieron un zape a Duncan.<p>

—ya pues, en realidad era…..

* * *

><p>—<em>¡otro Duncan! —<em>

—_AAAAHHHHHHHHH—grite y después me desmaye._

_Cuando desperté, pensé que todo había sido una pesadilla, lamentablemente no lo era, ahí estaba ese tipo condenadamente sexy._

—_valla, al fin despertaste, estaba a punto de llamar a la morgue—hablo sarcástico mi otro yo._

— _¿por cuánto tiempo me desmaye? — por lo que dijo debió haber sido más de una hora._

—_5 minutos— respondió encogiéndose de hombros, casi lo golpeo si no fuera porque ¡me pegaría a mi mismo!_

—_amm, de donde rayos saliste, ¿eres mi gemelo bondadoso o qué? —porque obvio no era el malvado, ese puesto ya lo tenía yo._

—_no, claro que no, la verdad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde vine, simplemente aparecí y lo único que vi fue a ti durmiendo y gimiendo el nombre de una tal "princesa"._

_Me sonroje, debo controlar esos "sueños"._

—_bueno, la verdad no me interesa por el momento de donde viniste, ahora lo único que quiero es que te largues así que rápido antes de que mis viejos te vean, suficiente tienen conmigo, con dos se volverán todavía más locos— he visto muchas cosas extrañas en lo que tengo de vida (por ejemplo, lo que paso anoche) y una cosa como esta no iba a asustarme._

—_viejo, si no se cómo diablos vine, ¿cómo quieres que me valla? —me miro con cara frustrada._

—_di unas palabras mágicas, intenta volar, que se yo—le respondí ya sin saber qué hacer, si él no sabía cómo irse, yo menos._

— _¿Qué se supone que diga? — me respondió aun con la cara de frustración._

— _no sé, di algo como: "ya que no sé en donde estoy, regrésenme a mi hogar por favor" o algo así— desee con todas mis fuerzas que se fuera, ya tenía suficientes problemas con lo de mi moto y el vampiro gay._

_De pronto, el otro Duncan se transformo como en una especie de luz, que después se dirigió a mi frente y desapareció, eso me dejo totalmente traumado y confundido, después de quedarme ahí parado sin decir nada me di cuenta de que ya era casi las 10:00 pm, así que apague la luz y me acosté en mi cama, me quede pensando, ¿Cómo diablos había aparecido otro Duncan? ¿Yo lo cree? ¿Fue una broma de mal gusto por parte de Harold? Seguía preguntándome hasta que recordé el programa que había visto en la tarde, el enano que podía multiplicarse absorbía a sus copias más o menos de la misma forma en la que el otro Duncan se metió en mi frente convertido en esa extraña luz, seguí pensando en eso y llegue a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería decírselo a mis amigos en la escuela y ver que opinaban._

_Fin flashback_

_Fin Pov Duncan_

* * *

><p>—valla, eso sí fue intenso viejo<em>— <em>hablo sorprendido Geoff.

—no puede ser, que bueno que el otro Duncan se marcho, no me imagino tener que convivir con dos tu, si apenas y te aguanto a ti_— _dijo divertida Gwen.

—Y eso no fue todo— les dijo Duncan.

— ¡¿Qué? — preguntaron todos atónitos.

—si, como lo oyen, lo que paso fue…

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_Pov Duncan_

_Después de despertar quise dejar de lado lo del otro Duncan y seguir con mi vida normal, ya les contaría a mis amigos el lunes._

_Baje a desayunar, la casa estaba vacía, era de esperarse, mis padres de seguro estaban en misa, yo no voy a misa, no porque no sea creyente, sino porque simplemente no me gusta ir, tome un poco de cereal y jugo de naranja._

_Cuando termine, fui directo al parque para poder andar en patineta un rato._

_Llegue y me puse a hacer acrobacias, pero, después de un rato paso algo extraño, sentía mucho calor, como si me quemara, y no estaba exagerando, si mi vista no me falla, podría jurar que vi humo salir de mis brazos, intente ignorar el calor, pero al final no pude, me sentía igual que una pieza de carne en un asador, así que regrese a mi casa, solo me puse bajo la sombra y todo el calor desapareció al instante._

_¿Qué me estaba pasando? No paraba de preguntarme, seguía pensando hasta que un parlamento de una película que vi con Gwen el otro día se me vino a la cabeza "los vampiros odian el sol, se queman solo con estar expuestos a él" ¿yo era un vampiro? ¡Seria asombroso! Tal vez eso explicaría el incidente con el gemelo bondadoso, otra cosa para contarle a mis amigos._

_Fin flashback_

_Fin Pov Duncan_

* * *

><p>—eso también fue muy extraño Duncan— hablo sorprendida Bridgette.<p>

—Ni que lo digas—secundo Trent.

—¡arghh! ¡Maldito vampiro de cuarta! ¡Ahora por su culpa somos unos fenómenos! — grito furiosa Courtney.

—ya Court cálmate, mejor escuchemos las historias de los demás, ya después podrás quejarte todo lo que quieras— intento calmarla Gwen.

—ashh, está bien— acepto de mala gana.

—ahora ¿quién quiere contar su historia? —pregunto Duncan.

—yo con gusto lo hare—

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Tan, tan, se acabo. Ahh otro momento de inspiración aprovechado xD<p>

Que les pareció? Hasta ahora sabemos que Courtney grita más fuerte que antes y que Duncan encontró a su gemelo perdido, que pasara más adelante? xDD

Las votaciones vuelven a abrirse, díganme quien quieren que sea el siguiente por review ^^, recuerden que el más votado ganara!

Bien eso es todo…

**¡dejen reviews! :DD**

Bye :)


End file.
